Use of multiple and discrete TECs within an assembly (in series connection) within a condensing environment presents various problems, including how to prevent moisture (e.g., water vapor) from entering the TECs and causing damage or degradation. Accordingly, there is needed an apparatus and method for sealing TECs from moisture that is economical and reliable, including reducing assembly costs (e.g., time and labor) and increasing yields.